The Beach
by A Very Gay Space Kitten
Summary: A Vert/IF fanfiction about a trip to our beloved "R-18" Island! Complete with fluff, swimsuits, and a few fourth-wall-breaks. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! So I was looking all around the internet, and I couldn't find almost any fanfictions revolving around IF and Vert. So I figured I'd go ahead and write one (still not as satisfying as reading one though). This will be a few chapters of... fluffy, big-breasted, yuri amazingness! To the story!**

"Hey, what's this Island we're going to?" IF asked as she held onto Neptune's and Vert's hands. Her hair was a slightly tangled mess behind her as they soared through the skies.

"It's a place called R-18 Island. We went there on a mission once, so I figured "Hey! Let's take a vacation and actually have fun on the island!"

IF blushed a little bit and said, "R-18 Island? You want us to go to an adults only island?!"

Vert smiled and reassuringly answered, "Oh don't worry little Iffy. We're all girls here, so there's no need to be shy."

This caused IF's mind to wander elsewhere, most likely in her dirty little fantasies. Was she really going to be able to see Lady Vert in a swimsuit? Or naked, maybe?! 'No, no no no no no no no. Stop being dirty. Be happy with the swimsuit.' IF tried to push the thoughts out of her brain. Apparently though, she wasn't too good at hiding it.

As soon as Nepgear looked over at IF, she immediately became worried and asked, "Are you okay, IF? You look like you might have a fever or something."

IF was snapped out of her thoughts and realized that the CPU's were questionably looking at her. "What? Uh y-yeah, I'm fine."

Neptune smiled wryly, "Is Iffy, by any chance, thinking about something naughty?"

Plutia, happily swinging from Blanc and Noire's hands, quickly followed after Neptune, "Iffy, you're thinking dirty, aren't you?"

Completely embarrassed, IF attempted to change the subject, "N-no! Of c-course not! How long till we get there?"

Vert smiled seductively and asked, "Oh, is my little Iffy off in her own fantasies? I wonder what little ideas are swimming around in that head of yours."

By this point IF had mostly gained her composure, and tried one last time to convince them. "I told you guys, I'm not thinking about... that. Jeez." Inside her head, she was frantically thinking of ways to change the conversation. 'It seems I need to learn to hide my more embarrassing emotions better. Lady Vert can't know what I'm thinking about. Ever. In fact, no one can.' She would rather eat eggplants than let the world know she was lusting after Vert. And she _hated_ eggplants.

After flying for a little longer, the 7 girls spotted the island. They landed on the docks in front of the entrance building. Afterwards, they headed inside and into the changing rooms.

"Why are we changing?" IF curiously asked.

"Well, the dress code here is either go in a swimsuit, or go naked. So unless you want to go naked, you'll have to get into a swimsuit." Noire explained.

IF was about to say something about not bringing a swimsuit, but then Neptune spoke up, "I had Compa get me one yours, IF. Here." She handed the bathing suit to IF.

IF was a little slow changing, due to slight anxiety. She really wished Compa hadn't have chosen this particular swimsuit. It was a little more skin than IF was used to showing in public. Sighing, she slipped off her clothes. She first put on the bottom piece, which was black with white edges. Next came the top, which was also black with white edges. IF looked at herself in the mirror and hoped everyone else would approve. Then, after folding her clothes and putting them in her bag, she headed out of the changing room and into the main lobby area.

When all of the girls were finally done changing, they formed a line in front of the checkpoint. The first one to go was Vert. As soon as she stepped up to the door, a screen with a woman asking "Are you an adult?" appeared. Vert clicked the button "Yes", and a few moments later the door automatically opened for her. As soon as she went through, it shut. Next in the line was Neptune. She was followed shortly after by Noire and Nepgear. Lastly were IF, Blanc, and Plutia.

"Ugh. This damn thing again? I thought I smashed it to pieces." Blanc said with slight anger in her face. IF didn't even want to know what happened between that door and Blanc.

"Hello, are you an adult?" The screen appeared in front of Blanc.

"Yes." She pushed the button.

"Are you sure?" The screen asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." The agitation in Blanc's voice was already showing.

"You're really a little girl, aren't you?" The lady on the screen kept asking.

"No dammit. I'm not a little girl!" Blanc summoned her weapon and immediately smashed the screen and the door to pieces. The three girls then simply walked through the doorway.

"Yayyyy, Blanny broke the door again." Plutia happily exclaimed.

"Again?" IF asked.

"You know, this is beginning to feel like deja vu." Neptune said as she reverted back to her human form. The other CPUs quickly followed her example and turned into their human forms.

Suddenly a woman in a bathing suit walked up the girls and said, "Hello, my name is Linda. And I'll be your guide today- Oh crap it's the CPUs again!" She panicked and backed up a bit.

"Oh, hello. It's nice to see you again." Plutia calmly said.

"P-please don't hurt me! I promise this time, for real, I'm actually being a good person. I will never cross you guys again!" Linda said like her life depended on it. And based on the fearful look she was giving Plutia, IF guessed that might be the case.

"Good, cause I don't think you want Plutie to reform you again." Neptune laughed.

"Neptune, you were on the beach being embarrassed about nothing when that happened. How could you know-" Noire began to ask.

"Nep Jr. told me allll about it!" Neptune interrupted.

Nepgear blushed, "She kept asking about it."

Vert shook her head and smiled. "Well then, Miss Linda. Would you show us to the beach?"

Linda stood up and immediately answered, "Yes ma'am, whatever you want." Before walking down a path.

IF was a little confused about all of this. So apparently Underling's actual named was "Linda". And apparently the CPUs had a run in with her last time they were here. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what happened.

As they walked down the path towards the beach, IF took the time to look over the other girls' swimsuits. Lady Vert had on a simple (yet strangely elegant) green swimsuit with a long, partially see through bottom and a bikini top. Neptune had on an orange, strapless bikini. Nepgear was wearing one similar to Neptune's, except that it was pink. Blanc had white, slightly ruffled two-piece on. Plutia was wearing on like Blanc's, except that her's was pink and purple and looked like it belonged to a child. Noire was wearing a black one-piece with an open back and an open front. They all looked pretty good. IF was hoping she looked just as well.

After ten minutes passed, Linda stopped and turned to the girls. "Alright, the beach is right this way!" She said before turning right. She stopped and motioned towards where the path ended in sand, revealing the bright, gorgeous beach.

 **AN: Yayyyyy! The beach! Time for sunscreen, waves, and the mysterious light grass that censors everything and keeps this fanfiction slightly more age appropriate!**

 **Neptune: Not if I can help it!**

 **Noire: Neptune, there could be kids reading this! What is wrong with you?**

 **Neptune: Coming up next on Chapter 2- I'll be uncensoring everyone!**

 **Noire: Don't touch me! Author, help!**

 **Oh dear. It looks like the next chapter might not be so age appropriate. Oh well. Let's see where this goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, and welcome to Chapter 2 of "The Beach"! I'm your author and host, Lycobra!**

 **Neptune: And I'm your co-host, the lovable Neptune!**

 **Noire: Hey, why do you get to be the co-host? You're the one who always hosts "Nepstation"!**

 **Neptune: Because I'm the main character!**

 **IF: Actually, I'm the main character of this fanfiction. Sorry Nep.**

 **Neptune: Wha-wha-what?! Author, tell me it's not true!**

 **Me: Sorry dude. That's just how it is this time. ._.**

 **Mini-Histoire: Hey, only I can talk with emojis! \\(_#)/**

 **Neptune: Hey, Histy, when did you get here?**

 **Noire: She's not even in this story!**

 **Mini-Histoire: I came to warn the readers of nudity in this chapter.**

 **Neptune: Sweet! Wait, is this a lemon?**

 **Me: No. NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

The girls stepped onto the beach and walked over to an area without many people. They all set up their towels and began getting out the sunscreen. IF on the other hand, was staring red-faced at the rest of the beach. "Why is everyone here naked?!" She asked.

"Because it's fun!" Neptune cheered. She then proceeded to rip off her swimsuit and run around on the sand.

"I remember something like this happening last time." Blanc sighed.

"Neptune, why are you naked?!" IF asked incredulously.

"I already said, it's fun!" She happily answered.

"Wait, what are those weird glowing things on you?" IF asked, confused.

"That's the mysterious light grass! It clings to naked people! Of course, censorship ruins the fun." Neptune said, a little disappointed. "Hey Nepgear! You should join me!"

"But last time you tricked me!" Nepgear whined.

"That's very true. Hmmmm... I know! To prove I'm not lying, I'll just remove the light grass!" Neptune exclaimed.

Neptune turned on her HDD and summoned her sword. Then, after yelling "Cross combination!" She sliced the air as hard as she could. While the blade only hit air, the sheer force and power from the attack ripped apart the light grass and the girl's swimsuits.

"Great! Now everyone's naked!" Neptune laughed as she turned back into her human form.

"NEPTUNE!" Nepgear, Noire, Blanc, and IF yelled in unison as they scrambled to cover up.

"Oh come on now girls. No need to be shy." Vert smiled.

Plutia happily ran over to water, not caring about the lack of censorship, and began splashing at Neptune. "This is so much fun!" She slowly exclaimed.

Nepgear closed her eyes and puffed out her cheeks. "Fine! I can play like this too!" She yelled as she ran over to the water to join in on the splashing.

Blanc sighed and pushed aside her anger. "No use getting angry now." She said as she sat on her towel and opened up a book.

Noire gasped at Blanc and raised her hands in the air as she yelled, "What is wrong with you? Don't give in! Havent you ever heard of public decency?!"

Vert smiled at Noire and retorted, "there is no such thing as decency on this Island, Noire."

Noire was about to say something back when all of this sudden water was splashed onto her. "Hey! Don't splash me! I'll get you!" She yelled as she ran over to the water, after Neptune.

This left IF standing awkwardly, attempting to cover herself with a towel. No way did she want Lady Vert to see her naked.

"Iffy, dear, why are you covering yourself up?" Vert came up behind her and asked.

"Its, um... I'm not really used to showing myself." IF tried to explain.

Vert simply smiled and put her hand on the towel. "There's no need for you to worry about your body. None of us are going to judge you."

IF loosened her grip on the towel a bit and nodded, still extremely red faced. Then, Vert grabbed the towel out of her hands and layed it on the ground. "Come now. Let me apply some sunscreen to you."

IF turned redder than a tomato and stuttered, "W-what? S-s-sunscreen?! Apply? To m-me?"

"Why of course! We wouldn't want that beautiful skin of yours to get burnt, would we?" Vert calmly confirmed.

"O-oh ok. Sure." IF, half brain dead at this point, laid stomach-down on the towel. She braced herself for what was about to happen as Vert put sunscreen in her own hands.

"This might be cold, so try not squirm if it tickles." Vert said, possibly seductively. It was kind of hard for IF to tell when Vert was being seductive. As soon as Vert touched her back, IF tensed up. She really wasn't used to anything like this. "Is there something wrong, Iffy?" Vert asked, concerned, "You're getting all tense."

"I'm sorry, Lady Vert. I'm just kind of nervous about letting someone else touch me like this..." IF stopped there. 'Oh no. That sounded way worse than I meant it.'

"Well it's nice to know that my Iffy doesn't just let _anyone_ do this to her. I feel very privileged." Vert replied.

"What? Why would you feel privileged? I'm not worth that much when compared to Lady Vert..." IF began.

Vert stopped and took on a slightly more serious tone, "Iffy, of course you're worth a lot. I don't get this attached to just anyone. You are most definitely the cutest, most intelligent, confident girl I know. And don't you ever forget how amazing you are."

IF blushed madly and sat up, completely used to the nudity by now. "You really mean that, Lady Vert?"

Vert smiled sincerely. "Of course! Oh, does my little Iffy need a hug to make her feel better?" Vert then blushed as she grabbed a hold of IF, and proceeded to hug her intensely.

"L-l-lady Vert! Y-your breasts are-" IF began stuttering as she tried to control her thoughts and blushing.

"This is a special hug for my Iffy. I hope you enjoy it~" Vert sweetly whispered into IF's ear.

 **AN: It seems as though this might be going somewhere else. But don't worry, I'll have some sort of warning before any chapter with certain content. I wouldn't scar you guys like that.**

 **Neptune: Awww, why not? Surprises are the best part of the story!**

 **Noire: Because not warning people of explicit content is rude, Neptune. Not that you would know though.**

 **Me: You two fight a lot. Maybe I should write a fanfiction that pairs you two together.**

 **Neptune: Me with Noire? But she's so grumpy. I guess she isn't that bad though. At least when compared to everyone else.**

 **Noire: What?! Me with Neptune?! I don't like her like that! Don't get the wrong ideas or anything!**

 **Me: Yeah, you're a tsundere alright.**

 **Neptune: That was a pretty tsundere line right there...**

 **Me: it's settled then. More fanfictions to come :D MWAHAHA!**


End file.
